Are You Doing Okay?
by DominoTyler
Summary: Sequel to "Face Down." Draco has been trying tirelessly to heal Hermione after her ordeal with Ron, but what will happen when outside forces try to influence where his loyalties lie? Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the sequel to Face Down! This one is in third person because, quite frankly, I hate writing in first person. And, you know, it would make no sense to write in second person. And if I did start, then I'd accidentally write it in all of my essays and fail. Anyways...!

I don't own Harry Potter or the song Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?, which belongs to The Offspring.

**...**

**Can you stay strong?**

**Can you go on?**

**Kristy, are you doing okay?**

**A rose that won't bloom**

**Winter's kept you**

**Don't waste your whole life trying**

**To get back what was taken away**

_**Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?-The Offspring**_

**...**

Hermione was deep in thought. Her head was rested in her left hand while the right scrawled in neat penmanship the notes being spoken aloud by Professor Lupin, but really, it wasn't even being filtered. He could have been talking about bananas for all she knew. Every word he spoke was going from his mouth and straight to her hand, completely bypassing her brain, which was currently preoccupied.

She knew she should really pay more attention at these Order meetings, but she just couldn't help it. Her thoughts kept going back to everything that had happened to her over the past year. Her ordeal with Ron, their break-up, her growing friendship with Draco, her falling out with Ginny, the fact that Harry was now almost officially her brother, and that she was an Order member on the side of studying to become a healer and her part-time job at a coffee shop owned by Katie Bell. On her mind were so many more important things. More important than the topic of the Order meeting, in her mind, even if she had no idea what the topic was anymore. She was sure if she thought about it she could figure it out, but she was content with this for the moment.

She had to give Draco her share of the rent. Did Harry have his in yet? She wasn't sure. But she promised she'd have it in by last night, and it had just slipped her mind altogether.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately, things slipping her mind. Studying for exams, checking in on the Order, giving Draco or Harry, her roommates, their mail, buying groceries. That was only a few things. She was afraid she was losing her mind. Just the other days she was freaking out because she couldn't find her wand and found it mysteriously in the bathtub.

She sighed and looked down at the words she was writing. Apparently, the topic was on Rodolphus Lestrange or something.

"You alright, Hermione?" Remus asked, pausing in his words.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. There's quite a bit on my mind at the moment."

Remus smiled and nodded. "I think that's enough for tonight. It's getting rather late, isn't it? We'll continue this meeting tomorrow. Be here at five o'clock sharp. Dismissed!"

Hermione stood and gathered her note-taking materials, dumping them in her backpack. She stood and pushed in her chair, stretching once before looking around the room. Draco and Harry were both on their way towards her.

"Draco, I need to give you the rent!" she exclaimed once he'd reached her.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hermione, you gave me the rent three days ago."

"I did?" she said, trying to retrieve the memory.

Oh. Right.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her. "You seem a little bit...distracted."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. Recently I've found reason to believe that I'm losing my mind. You guys have to help me stay sane."

The boys laughed. Draco reached out and took her backpack. "Alright, then. First things first, you need some sleep. Why don't we go home?"

Hermione nodded and went around to everyone, saying goodbye, avoiding Ron and Ginny as best she could. Finally, she turned to Draco and Harry, giving them a smile that let them know she was ready. She floo'd home first.

Hermione had been the one to convince Draco to become a member of the Order, and he'd agreed without hesitation. After getting his wish approved by Remus, he owled his parents, letting them know of his decision. They'd almost immediately disowned him, before first asking him to spy for them, and then to send a few Death Eaters after him, apparently in hopes of beating sense into him.

After he'd finished healing, with no help from St. Mungo's, since they couldn't take a wanted man out in public with Death Eaters almost completely running the ministry, even with Shaklebolt as minister, he, Harry, and Hermione bought a flat together, and had been living together for about two months now.

Hermione liked living with people. After having shared a room with four other girls since she was eleven, she didn't know if she'd be able to share a room another night. But she also knew she wouldn't be able to live alone. So, she was thrilled that they'd agreed.

Their flat had three rooms, one with its own bathroom, Hermione's bathroom, another bathroom, a living room, and the kitchen. When Hermione tumbled through the fireplace, she looked around before lighting a few candles and dumping her bag on the coffee table. She was beat.

So tired that she didn't notice the pile of mail on the coffee table.

Draco came through the fireplace next. He spotted the mail, though, and was able to hide it before Hermione noticed by leading her to her bedroom. She was starting to rock back and forth, which worried him.

So he unlaced and removed her shoes, had her lay down, and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. He smiled down at her. She was already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said. "Have good dreams."

He said that every night, even though she continued to have nightmares. They were recurring, all about Ron.

Draco couldn't believe they'd let that git back into the Order after all he'd done. He knew he had no right to talk, considering he'd been a Death Eater, but he had never done anything as awful as hitting a girl.

It was disgusting, in his opinion.

Sighing, he blew out the candle beside Hermione's bed and left, shutting the door behind him.

Harry was standing in front of the table, organising the papers Draco had left there. Harry was the only person he'd told about the letter.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" he asked as Draco approached.

Draco shook his head. "No idea. I guess I'm just going to keep an eye on Hermione and hope for the best."

"You should really tell someone about this," Harry replied, handing over the stack of papers. "It's not my place to tell anyone, but it is my place to try and convince you to tell someone."

Draco shook his head again and sighed. "You don't understand. If I tell Remus or someone and something happens to Hermione, everyone will think it was my fault."

"But if you don't tell anyone and something that could have been prevented happens, won't you feel even worse?"

Draco sighed, and, just to placate Harry, replied with, "I'll think about it. Goodnight, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight."

Draco returned to his bedroom, locking his papers inside his private drawer, returning the key to it's secret hiding place inside one of his bookends with a secret door.

He hated keeping secrets, but it was for Hermione's own good. He was only looking out for her. And until she was completely recovered from her ordeal, he refused to bring in another one.

...

And here you are! I stayed up a half hour past my bedtime to write an post this! Haha! ^^

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! Constructive (CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism is appreciated, as well as any other questions or comments. ^^ This seemed a little rushed to me, and kind of vague, but some things just can't be helped. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning in a peculiar mood. She felt tired, her mouth was dry, and the sun was far too high in the sky for her liking. Why had she been allowed to sleep in so late?

She threw off her comforter and got out of bed. She was still in her clothes. Sighing, she pulled off her robes so she was in just a skirt and blouse, and walked out to the kitchen.

Harry and Draco were nowhere to be found. After doing a bit of looking and calling, she spotted a note, addressed to herself, resting on the kitchen table.

_Hermione,_

_Draco is discussing some things with Remus and I am doing the grocery shopping. We didn't want to wake you. Would you mind doing the laundry? Thanks._

_Harry_

It was just like Harry to not mention that it had been her turn to do the grocery shopping yesterday, she thought with a smile. Sighing, she returned to her room for her wand. Then she wandered into Harry's room, levitating all of his dirty clothes into the basket she held at her waist. She did the same in Draco's room, stopping to make sure she had everything.

Noticing he'd left something out on his desk, she curiously inched towards it, leaning over just slightly to read what was written.

There were only three words:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_No._

Hermione's chest constricted a little at the thought that Draco was still in touch with his father. It worried her more than she cared to admit.

She backed out of the room and quickly shut the door, heading to her room.

She picked up all of her clothes by hand and placed them in the basket before apparating into an alley just next to the laundromat in town.

Hermione thought about what that note could be a reply to the entire time she was at the laundromat. Rejoining the death eaters? Turning spy? Harming someone?

The possibilities were endless, and most of them horrified her. She couldn't stand to see him go back to his old ways. After everything he'd done for her, she wasn't so sure she could survive on her own just yet.

Sighing, she apparated back to the rented flat with the freshly cleaned laundry.

Draco was there when she returned.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," he said with a smile and a quick glance in her direction. He was cooking something at the stove. "Are you hungry?"

Thinking about it, she realised she was, indeed, hungry. She nodded. "Yes, starving," she replied, taking a seat at the table as Draco placed a grilled cheese sandwich on her plate and turned to make another one. She immediately began biting into it.

Once his was done, he turned and sat down at the table, smiling with a sigh as he picked up his lunch. "So, how are you today?"

He asked every day, always hoping for a better result.

She shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess. My nightmare didn't last as long last night. I think I'm becoming immune to them or something."

Draco's grin widened. "Great! That's wonderful news."

Hermione smiled in reply. Then it dropped slowly. "Um, Draco? What was that p-"

He looked at her curiously.

She cleared her throat. "What did you need to talk to Remus about?"

"Hm? Oh, just a bit of protection details. Our flat hasn't been Order protection approved yet."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, knowing that wasn't entirely the truth. She'd finalised the protection herself just the week before. "What was the protection against?"

"Individual Death Eaters against individual people," Draco replied, standing, as he had finished his sandwich. He took his plate to the sink.

"I've never heard of that kind of protection," Hermione returned, though she had. She was hoping this would trick him into telling the truth. Though, by his answers in comparison to the note she'd seen on his desk and who it was addressed to, she could pretty much figure out this whole issue by herself.

Draco nodded as he scrubbed his plate methodically. "Yes. Just some of the head Death Eaters against us. You know how it is-they could come back at any time. We want to be ready."

"Who's coming back?" Hermione replied. "I mean, Bellatrix is gone, Voldemort is gone, Rodolphus and Greyback and Crabbe and Goyle-"

"I know," Draco replied. "It's only a precaution, Hermione. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put away my clothes."

Hermione sighed as Draco took his neatly folded clothes to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He knew she knew, didn't he?

...

Draco leaned lightly against the door to close it before dumping his clothes on his bed. He lit some candles and opened the shades covering his window. Sighing, he slumped into his desk chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Aside from making sure Hermione was happy and not suicidal or screaming from nightmares, he was also trying to keep her safe from his evil father, following mother, and sadistic aunt, who had been saved by the help of a Horcrux. And they were all after Hermione, knowing of her importance to the Order, and completely aware of her vulnerability due to Ron's idiocy.

Not only had they asked him to turn her in, they'd practically demanded he either return to them or turn spy.

Harry was the only person he'd told. He'd talked to Remus about protection, lying and saying he'd been having odd dreams and the protection would make him feel a little safer, when, really, that wasn't even close. He knew, and he knew for sure.

Taking his owl, Jedward, from his cage, Draco sealed the note in an envelope and tied it to Jedward. Off went the bird, and Draco had nothing to do but put away his clothes. Which was a dilemma, because it gave him far too much time to think.

He was saved when Harry came through the door and required additional help for putting away groceries. At least that gave him someone to talk to as he worked.

"Hermione, do you mind putting away your shampoo? I don't know where you want it."

Hermione smiled at Harry and took her bottles of hair potion, taking it to the bathroom.

"Did you tell Remus?"

Draco sighed, having known it was coming. He shook his head. "I chickened out. I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. I did reply to my father, though."

"And what did you say?"

"No."

Harry nodded. "Good. Care to elaborate?"

"It's all I said was 'No,'" Draco replied. "Anyways, I-"

"What did you boys want for supper?" Hermione said as she wandered back into the kitchen.

Harry smiled at her. "I got us seats at the Wand Star Grande."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really? What's the occasion?"

Harry pulled something from his back pocket and handed it off to her. It was a folded piece of parchment.

Hermione's expression got more excited as she read. Then, she threw her arms around both Harry and Draco, who both knew the contents.

"Oh, my Godric! I'm going to be a healer!"

Harry and Draco laughed and hugged her back.

"This is great!" she exclaimed, pulling back to read the letter once more. She sighed happily and did a small, slow-motion twirl. "This is just amazing. Unbelievable."

Draco and Harry couldn't have been more thrilled at that moment. They hadn't seen her this happy since before she'd started dating Ron.

"Go get something nice on," Harry said, smiling. She grinned back at them and her eyes were twinkling.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, turning and running back to her bedroom.

"I think she's getting better," Harry said.

"She said her nightmares weren't as bad last night," Draco replied.

Harry sighed. "Let's just see if we can never think of it again."

...

Hey, guys! I hope you liked this! Hope to hear some feedback! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter, party of six."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Right this way." The snooty looking, attractive waiter leaned over to Hermione with a very kind smile. He wasn't as snooty as he looked. "And congratulations, Miss."

Hermione smiled and blushed humbly. "Thank you, sir."

"Right this way, folks," the waiter said, straightening up and leading the Order through the Wand Star Grande to a very expensive table, under a giant window that allowed them a beautiful view of the clear night sky. As they walked through, people quieted and stared. Many even stood and saluted.

One little boy approached Hermione tentatively, despite his mother's hushed yells to return.

"Awe you 'Ermione Granga?" the little boy asked.

Hermione smiled and knelt down to his height. "Why, yes, I am."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you fow saving my daddy."

Hermione's heart swelled and she hugged him back.

"Of course-it was my pleasure."

"I hope you is happy like we is."

Hermione froze for a split second before her smile returned and she squeezed him tight one more time before standing and taking his hand. "Shall I take you to your mum?"

He stood and nodded, and Hermione took him to the grateful mother. After insisting that she didn't mind at all, Hermione took her seat at the head of the table, Harry at her right and Draco at her left.

She chatted excitedly with everyone she could, narrowly avoiding conversation with Ron.

Finally, just as they'd finished ordering, Ginny stood up, causing all eyes to move to her.

She shuffled awkwardly. "I'm going to the ladies room." She paused. "Hermione?"

Hermione stopped in her conversation with Draco and glanced at Ginny, the smile practically gone. She was trying to gauge what Ginny's intentions were when she realised that everyone was awaiting her answer.

"Of course, Ginny," Hermione replied civilly, getting to her feet and picking up her beaded clutch, pushing in her chair slowly as she gave Harry a worried look before following swiftly after Ginny.

Once they were sure no one was in there, Ginny moved to the browse the perfume samples to buy herself some time to collect her thoughts. Hermione granted her all of the time she needed, shuffling her feet in the meantime, glancing at her pale, thin reflection in the mirror. Deciding she hated the reflection, she returned her attention to Ginny, who was regaining some self-confidence an was readying herself to tell Hermione what she needed to.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "And what way is that?"

Ginny sighed and leaned over the sink, pressing her forehead to the cool glass of the mirror. "I've been being such a little brat. I don't know what's come over me-we used to be best friends, you know?"

Hermione nodded slowly, wondering what had suddenly brought all of this on. She and Ginny hadn't been on good terms since sixth year, when Ginny's dating became serious and she dumped Harry. She'd suddenly become too good for them, and had ran off with every boy she could.

But now, there seemed to be something a little different about her.

"What's going on, Ginny? Are you alright?"

Ginny smiled and laughed lightly, a small, whispery sound through her nose. "Yes, I'm alright. Of course I am. In fact, I'm better than I've been in a long time." She moved her eyes to Hermione's. "I've met someone. And they've changed me back to the old Ginny-the Ginny you used to WANT to be around."

Hermione gave Ginny a soft smile, moving forward to give her a small hug. "I'm glad. I've missed you."

Ginny laughed lightly and wiped a tear from her eye. "I was so scared you wouldn't want to be my friend again."

Hermione shook her head. "As long as you're sorry. Now...if you don't mind my asking...?"

"You want to know who I've met, am I right?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

Ginny sighed and did a little twirl. "Blaise Zabini."

"Really?" Hermione asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, sighing again. "Do you know him?"

"Pretty well," Hermione replied, nodding. "He helped with...ah..." She cleared her throat.

Ginny nodded, understanding she meant the ordeal with Ron at the end of seventh year.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of," Hermione replied. "But how will you see him? Aren't you returning to Hogwarts for your seventh year?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But I'll find a way."

The two of them soon returned to the table. Draco and Harry gave Hermione concerned looks, but Hermione just smiled reassuringly, glad to find her food had arrived. While she still hadn't completely reformed an appetite, she could appreciate the small but expensive and delicious dishes that the Wand Star Grande had to offer.

The conversation between the friends was light and happy. Soon, the topic of Hermione's appearance came up.

"Hermione, dear, you look especially wonderful tonight," Molly Weasley said with a happy twinkle in her eye. "Did you cut your hair?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "I did. I like it better this way, I think."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Shorter. I like it."

"She only did it because she knows I like long hair," Ron mumbled under his breath, hoping no one would hear. But, of course, they did.

The happy look dropped from Hermione's face. Draco repressed the strange urge to snarl.

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to have anything to do with you in any way at all?" he growled, trying his best not to attract attention.

Ron looked away from the table, his arms crossed. "Whatever, Malfoy. Who cares."

"I think you do," Ginny said under her breath.

"Ginny?" Ron said quietly. It sounded like a whisper, like he was asking if she, too, were ganging up on him, but it also sounded like a warning, a warning for her to shut up, and fast.

"Just grow up, Ron," Ginny continued, ignoring her brother.

He stood up fast, his plate flipping over.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, also getting to her feet, but at this point, it didn't matter. As Ron looked like he might make a move for Ginny, all of the lights in the restaurant shut off, the doors all slammed shut, and a ghostly wind came through the room, whipping across the tables, scattering napkins and even plates. It gradually got stronger, and more concentrated in a single area.

Finally, Rodolphus Lestrange stood on the table, right in front of Hermione.

All he had time to do was smirk and twitch his hand to his wand before both Draco and Harry had tackled Hermione to the floor and out of the way.

Rodolphus laughed. "You're no match for me, you two," he said. "Calm down and simply listen to my message. I'm naught but an image, aren't I?"

Sirius stood cautiously and poked his hand through Rodolphus's leg. It went straight through, confirming what he'd just said.

"I'm here to tell you that there is no reason to fight," he said. "You're all dead. All of you. Everyone here. Dead." His lip curled back in a cruel sneer. His gaze swept across the room, taking in every last frightened face. "We will kill you all: mudbloods and blood traitors alike. Especially each and every member of the order. Especially..." he paused her, his gaze locking on Hermione. "Miss Granger. You will die first-" his finger raised to point directly at her, where she was sitting on the floor, half guarded by Harry and Draco. "And your knowledge, skills, and magic will be used against you and everyone you love."

He smirked once again, letting out one low chuckle before he disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke.

...

Please leave me feedback! ^^ I hope you're enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence when the smoke had gone. Then, everyone erupted in a panic. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley and Shaklebolt were attempting to calm the people that came to them for answers.

Draco and Harry helped Hermione to her feet. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own if they weren't there.

"Miss Granga?"

Hermione looked down at the frightened little boy. "Yow not going to let him hurt us, aw you?"

Hermione gave a shaky smile. "No. I won't. Why don't you go back to your mummy and daddy?"

He nodded and ran off. Hermione shuddered.

"Can we go home now?" she asked, looking from Harry to Draco.

Draco gave her a soft smile and moved some of the hair that had fallen into her face aside. "Of course, 'Mione. Come on."

Harry went to tell everyone they were leaving as Draco took Hermione on ahead. She was leaning heavily against his shoulder, her shoes in her hands.

Draco noticed she was shivering and tightened his arm around her. "Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled. "Why?"

Draco stopped. He hadn't expected that. "Well-er-because I-"

She chuckled softly. "It's alright, Draco. Thank you. You've been such a good friend lately." She yawned. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

"No need to thank me," Draco replied. "I'm glad to keep you safe, Hermione. I just hope you'll be happy again someday."

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Yeah."

Draco's heart broke a little at that. When they had reached a small alleyway, they apparated back to the flat. Hermione retreated to her bedroom.

Three hours later she came back out to the living room, where Draco was sitting with a book and his reading glasses, a flimsy, knitted blanket pulled around him.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, looking up at her. "What's the matter?"

"Is Harry home?"

Draco shook his head. "He got back just a few minutes after we did to check on you. He just went back to the restaurant to sort out the damages."

Hermione nodded and took a seat next to Draco. Feeling bold, Draco wrapped part of the blanket around her shoulder. His heart leaped when she leaned against his shoulder, allowing him to pull her tighter to him.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered. "You're shaking."

"I'm just..." she trailed off sleepily.

"Why don't you go on off to sleep, Hermione?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares."

Draco sighed. "Would you like me to come and sit with you until you fall asleep?"

She nodded tiredly. Draco took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She climbed in, and Draco tucked in her blankets around her. He patted her hand. "I'll be right over here."

Her eyes were closed, but she clenched his hand and shook her head.

"No."

Draco sighed and looked around for a reason he wasn't sure of before climbing in next to her, resting right atop the covers. Hermione curled close to his chest, and was soon asleep.

Draco's heart was beating so fast. His breathing sped up.

He wasn't so sure he could stand being around Hermione anymore. He might explode, not being able to show that he loved her.

And he did. So much.

It was killing him! And he was afraid that if he said anything too soon, Hermione might feel uncomfortable.

Hermione shifted in his arms, and Draco sighed. He'd just have to deal with it for now.

...

ATROCIOUSLY short. I'm sorry. :(

But I hope you liked it! Kind of cheesy, though... :/


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Draco woke up to find Hermione still in his arms. He would have taken the time to revel in the wonderful sensation of her hair tickling his chin, the soft rises and falls of her slender body, had it not been for the fact that he had been woken up by someone. Perhaps if he'd been allowed to wake himself, he would have enjoyed that moment more.

But he wasn't given the chance. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by light streaming through Hermione's bedroom window. Squinting, he turned his head towards the other side of the bed.

And there he saw Harry Potter, standing with his arms crossed and glaring down at the two as if he were Hermione's father rather than her best friend.

Draco gave Harry an innocent grin. "Good morning!" he sang quietly.

Harry's glare deepened. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Sh! We wouldn't want to wake Miss Hermione."

Harry continued to glower.

"Harry, it's not what you think," Draco tried to explain. "She was having nightmares."

"So you got in her bed?" Harry asked, not only angry, but confused and suspicious he might be lying.

"She wanted me to!" Draco defended.

Harry sighed and dropped his arms. "Get up. Remus wants to see you."

Draco nodded and proceeded to gently pull himself away from Hermione. As soon as he left her body, she curled up in a tiny ball, her hair splayed out across the pillow. Draco pulled her blankets tighter up around her and made sure she'd be alright before he left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Remus sat in the living room, a cup of coffee in front of him. He gave Draco a tired smile. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and walked passed him into the kitchen, which was just on the other side of the couch. "What brings you here, Professor?" Draco asked as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Actually, it's something Harry mentioned to me last night as we were cleaning," Remus said slowly, as if trying not to offend Draco, which made no sense, as this seemed to be a completely innocent sentence. So far.

"Oh?" Draco replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table and glancing at Harry in the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye. "And what might that be?"

"Well, he told me about the letter from your father."

Draco dropped his milk. He swore and quickly repaired the glass with his wand.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but it was time to intervene," Harry said apologetically. "I know it wasn't really my secret to tell, but I had to. Hermione could be in danger."

Draco didn't say anything, just placed his repaired glass in the sink. He leaned far over the sink and stared into the bowl. "And?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco asked. "The letter, I mean?"

"Why, we're going to test you, of course."

Draco spun around to see his old professor was smirking. "What?"

"I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't test your skills every now and again, now, would I?"

"What do you plan on having me do?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Nothing you can't handle," Remus replied. "I want you to be Hermione's body guard."

"How is this a test?"

Remus stood. "It's to prove you're strong enough to stay on our side. It's a test to prove how much you care for Hermione. It's a test of your strength."

Draco watched Remus for a moment before finally nodding. "Right."

"Thank you for the coffee, Harry," Remus said, heading towards the fireplace. "I'll see you boys soon. Oh, and...it's up to you, whether or not you want to tell Hermione about this."

And he floo'd away.

"I'm sorry, Draco-"

"Don't mention it," Draco said. "It's alright. I should have told him from the beginning."

Harry nodded and stood. "I still shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my secret to tell."

Draco shrugged and moved to look through the refrigerator.

"I'm going out," Harry said, donning his jacket. "Hermione needs new ink. I thought I'd pick some up for her and a few other things. Do you need anything?"

Draco shook his head and nodded when Harry said goodbye.

And then he sighed, dropping into a chair.

Did they not trust him that they had to test him? How could they think he would turn back? Would they have? And couldn't they see how much he loved Hermione? Or is that what he meant when he said "to prove how much you care for Hermione?"

He sighed. Standing, he began breakfast, automatically making Hermione's favourite, hardly a thought about it in his head. His thoughts were far too clouded with this "test" and whether or not he should tell Hermione about what was going on.

Oh, heck. She'd figure it out eventually, if last night hadn't been a big enough hint that they were after her.

...

Hermione took the fact that Draco was going to be her body guard quite nicely.

That is, until she burst into tears.

"Hey, now..." Draco said, taking a seat beside her on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll be a good bodyguard. See, I even made you pancakes!"

Hermione laughed softly. "No...it's not that, it's... Draco, if I need a body guard, how will I be able to become a healer?"

"I'll go with you anywhere," Draco replied, moving a strand of hair from Hermione's face. "Come on, now. Let's see a happy face. I'm the only one who's allowed to brood in this establishment."

She laughed quietly again and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. "Thank you, Draco. I love you."

Draco couldn't move.

"Er-I mean-!" Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Like a brother, Draco. I'm sorry, did I freak you out?"

Draco could almost hear his heart being torn in two. "No. I hardly heard what you said. If you'll excuse me, it's my turn to do the dishes."

Like a brother. Like Harry. Like Remus. Not like how he felt. And it would probably never be that way.

...

Still short, but over 500 words longer than the last! That's good, right? ^^

Well, I hope you liked it! Please let me know!

Also, I've started a(nother) new story. It's called Dream Police. I'd like very much for you to read chapter one. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up bright and early Monday of the next week, and was dressed and showered by the time Hermione was just waking up.

"Morning," he said as she entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

She yawned and plopped into a chair, causing Draco's stomach to erupt into butterflies. He'd never met anyone so adorable!

"Morning," she replied, leaning heavily against the table. "Why're you up so early?"

Draco flashed a smile, flipping the pancake he was making for Hermione. "Did you forget? It's your first day of training at St. Mungo's."

Her eyes popped wide and she jumped to her feet, nearly slipping in her socks. She had a tendency to sleep in a baggy sweatshirt or tshirt belonging to either himself of Harry, yoga shorts and knee-high socks.

Draco laughed and brought over a plate of pancakes, pouring her favourite amount of syrup over the blueberry, strawberry and bacon smiley face. "You can sit down-you've got another three hours before you have to be there."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Sorry," she said, letting out the breath and continuing to nod, glancing up at Draco, allowing a small smile to flit across her lips. "Guess I'm just a little nervous."

She bit into her bacon.

Draco smiled lightly. "You've got nothing to be worried about. You'll be fine-the best healer there."

She shrugged, breaking her bacon into pieces. "Healer student. And I won't be that great."

"You got accepted, didn't you?" Draco replied, stealing one of her strawberries.

"Yeah, I guess..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He had a few Order things to arrange with Remus," Draco replied. "They went to St. Mungo's for a few...extra protection details."

Hermione seemed to have a bit of trouble swallowing her bite of pancake. Her eyebrows narrowed worriedly. "For...me?"

There was no reason to lie. He nodded. "Not to worry, though. I'll be there the entire time."

Hermione smiled and at a few more bites before she excused herself to go get ready.

Draco sighed and scraped Hermione's breakfast into the trash. She needed get her appetite back.

A few hours later, the two were ready to leave. Hermione came out of her room in her uniform, a backpack over her shoulder, her hair pulled back tightly. She smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

The two apparated to St. Mungo's together, and were directed to the hospitals Conference Center, where they waited in line with a handful of other students. There were only about five others.

"Paperwork?" a lady said as she approached each student. As she walked up, the student would hand over their folder of papers. Hermione had hers ready.

"Paperwork?" the last asked, holding out her hand to Draco.

"Oh, I'm not here for a job," Draco said. "I'm here for her."

"Ah, a parent," the lady said, smiling.

Draco was offended. Did he really look that old?

"You can just wait over there."

"No, you don't understand, I can't leave her. Direct orders from the Order of the Phoenix."

The lady was completely oblivious to everything he was saying. "Yes, you can just sit right here...read a magazine..."

"No, lady," Draco said, trying to keep himself from snapping. "I'm her body guard."

"Well...we can't have you crowding the students...why don't you do some volunteer work?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not leaving her side."

"It's okay, Draco," Hermione whispered. She was blushing fiercely. "Why don't you just do some volunteer work?"

Draco appraised her shortly before nodding at the lady.

"Good. You can go to the reception desk where the Admitting Ambassadors are going to begin their training."

Draco took one last look at Hermione before he left her behind. Just before he exited the room, he placed a tracking spell on Hermione, and was content to know that she was safe. There were no dangers here.

...

Draco and Hermione returned home a few hours later. Draco couldn't have been happier.

Hermione was so excited that happiness was just bubbling over. She couldn't stop talking about all of the people she met and all of her new jobs. She was so proud because several doctors praised her generously and said she could probably advance pass training and go straight to healer.

"I'm so happy for you," Draco said quietly, but enthusiastically. Without thought, he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Hermione felt Draco hesitate once he was hugging her, and it didn't take her long to realise why. He didn't know if they were close enough for this, or if Hermione were ready for it. She needed to let him know it was alright.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Draco," she said.

Then she pulled away and shut herself in her bedroom.

Harry found Draco standing in the middle of the living room, a hand on his cheek.

Harry laughed awkwardly. "You alright, mate?"

Draco shook his head to kickstart normal thought, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He took a seat at the kitchen table, and Harry moved to pour himself a glass of water.

"You seem like you've got a lot on your mind," Harry said, taking a seat.

"Can I tell you something, Potter?" Draco said, finally deciding something. "Something sort of...personal?"

"I suppose..." Harry said warily.

"I'm beginning to form...feelings...for Hermione."

Harry snorted. "Beginning? Malfoy? You've been in love with her for years."

"My Godric, is it really that obvious?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry said, laughing lightly. "To everyone but Hermione."

"Harry, man," Draco says, sighing, "What should I do? I don't...want to feel this way. Hermione's not ready to be in love, not yet. Not since Weasley."

Harry sat, thinking. "I guess it's all up to you. When you think she's doing okay...act."

"Is that permission?"

"No one's stopping you."

Draco nodded. Now it was up to him to judge if she was alright. And if he misjudged, it could mean the end of their relationship.

...

Hello! Sort of short, but I wanted to post before the Deadly Women Black Widows Week got so good that I wouldn't be able to concentrate! ^^

Please tell me what you think! I've had a saddening lack of emails with reviews to make my day lately. You guys want me to be sad? :(


	7. Chapter 7

Just as was predicted by the complimentary nurse, after just one week of training, Hermione was given a Healing License. Draco was given a rather easy volunteer job-he directed people to wherever they needed to be.

For nine hours every day while Hermione worked.

It had been nearly three weeks since Harry and Draco's talk. Hermione seemed happy on the outside. In fact, that sad look in her eyes was almost nearly gone.

But the nightmares continued. Draco's only hope was that the only thing that seemed to cure them was when he spent the night with her. And even better, she couldn't remember the dreams once she'd woken up.

Draco's hope continued to grow. He spent every waking-and even non-waking-moment with her, protecting her from anything and everything that might attempt to harm her in any way. And not only that, Hermione didn't seem to mind him constantly being near him. That was what kept him on, knowing that eventually, Hermione wouldn't be upset and hurt about the whole Ron fiasco, and he'd be able to tell her how he really felt about her.

It was an odd thing, these feelings. He hardly knew how to act on them, let alone keep them hidden. It seemed only natural, telling her that he loved her before going to sleep. Keeping that inside was nearly painful.

Hermione was healing. She could feel it. She hurt less and less every day.

She attributed her healing to Draco, Harry, the Order, and her new job, but mainly to Draco.

The other day, Ginny asked her if she was annoyed that Draco was constantly there, that she never had a minute to herself. Hermione had replied with "Not really." She honestly didn't mind his constant presence. In fact, she rather enjoyed having him there to talk to and listen to her. That was the nice thing-Draco was a quiet guy. So he listened to make up for it. But he could also tell when Hermione didn't feel up to talking, and in that case, he had plenty to say.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from some paperwork and smiled. "Yes?"

It was Saturday, and they both had the day off. Draco's schedule was fitted to correspond exactly with that of Hermione's. Draco had spent a large portion of that morning at the market, and had returned to a quiet house.

"Did you get one of these?" Draco held up a letter he hand found addressed to himself on the kitchen table.

She nodded and held up her own invitation to the St. Mungo's staff and volunteer Christmas party. "Of course! Are you going?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." He took a fairly deep breath. "Hermione...would you go with me?"

She stared back at him and Draco knew she didn't understand. "Of course! We can leave together."

"I actually meant..." Draco gathered his thoughts. "With me. Like, on a date?"

After the longest stretch of time Draco had ever been through, Hermione smiled.

"Sure, Draco," she said quietly. "I'd love that."

Draco's whole world got that much brighter. With a grin, Draco pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace. "Thank you, Hermione."

Confused, Hermione replied with, "You're welcome."

She had no idea how happy she had just made him.

...

I'm really excited to write about the Christmas party, people.

I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I put aside making Christmas presents, cleaning my room, doing my homework, and finishing volumes 5 and 6 of Tsubasa for my friend to borrow tomorrow just to write this! Not to mention putting aside all of the other fanfictions I'm currently writing...

Not complaining, though! I write because I like it! All of that other stuff I was probably just to lazy to do.

Let me know what thought! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione only realised what she had agreed to that night when she was laying awake in her bed, terrified of the party, when she'd be going on an actual _date_ with Draco Malfoy. Sure, they were really close friends now, and sure, she knew she was healing, but was she _ready?_ Could she be around Draco knowing that his feelings for her were strong enough to cause him to ask her out and not feel uncomfortable about it? Merlin, did she hope so. She didn't want to do anything to hurt his feelings in any way.

She vowed then and there that she would do her best to not hurt Draco's feelings, to get over her fears and insecurities and just trust Draco. She could do that, couldn't she? For, hadn't Draco been the one to save her from the one she could no longer trust? Of course!

Shutting her eyes with that mentality, Hermione was soon fast asleep.

Draco, on the other hand, was far too giddy to sleep. He'd told Harry about him asking out Hermione. Harry had seemed perfectly happy that they had gotten together. But he'd made it a point to make sure Draco didn't hurt Hermione, that he stick with this. He'd gotten himself into this, and if he tried to break out, Harry made sure Draco knew he'd be beaten back in.

Draco was just fine with that. If he ever hurt Hermione, he gave the world permission to have him put in the most awful position imaginable.

...

Hermione woke up the morning of the party in a pretty great mood. She didn't have that work that day, which was just as well, as she and Harry were going to go out and cut down a Christmas tree, and she wanted time to decorate it before the company Christmas party. It was Draco's turn to do the laundry, but he decided to put it off until later so he could spend the time with Hermione. He needed to be around to protect her, after all.

Hermione donned her jacket, hat and mittens and the group of them set off in search of a tree.

"Oh, what do you think of this one, Harry?" The group of them had been trudging through the snow and the cold for nearly three hours, and Draco hated it. The only thing that made it any better was how adorable Hermione was with her flushed cheeks and her scarf pulled up around her face. Her hair was covered in tiny snowflakes, along with her eyelashes and shoulders.

"It's a little big, 'Mione..."

"Oh, but it's so full and wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms out. "Please, can we get this one?"

Harry couldn't say no to her. He sighed, but smiled. "I can shrink it a bit to fit in the living room."

"Yes!" she shouted, walking towards Draco, out of the way so that Harry could hack it down with magic.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione asked Draco.

"It's a tree," Draco stated.

"Yes, but now it's _our_ tree," Hermione replied. "It's wonderful."

Draco chuckled. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a curious look. "Haven't you ever had a Christmas tree before?"

Draco shook his head. "Sure, I've heard of them and seen pictures of them in books and such, but I've never had one of my own, no."

Hermione stared at him a moment.

"Hermione?" Draco said tentatively. "What's wrong."

She suddenly burst into tears. She'd been so emotional since what had happened with Ron had ended. "That's the saddest thing I've ever h-h-heard!"

Draco sighed and pulled Hermione close to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed into his chest as Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, now, Hermione...if you don't stop the tears will freeze and that would be most uncomfortable, wouldn't it be?"

She sniffled. "I suppose."

She turned to watch Harry work with the tree.

"It's not that sad, really," Draco said. "You shouldn't get so worked up over me. You'll get yourself sick. There were worse things in my childhood than not having a Christmas tree."

She peered up at him, her tears gone by now. "Really?"

Merlin, she was like a little girl. What had asking her out gotten him into?

...

Hermione painstakingly decorated the tree for an entire hour. It looked fantastic by the time she'd finished. She insisted they all stand in front of it and have their picture taken for the Christmas cards she intended on sending out.

"It's a beautiful tree, Hermione," Draco said, his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants, which he planned on wearing to the party.

Hermione was still in her bedroom getting ready, but he knew she'd heard him.

"Thank you!" she said. "I wanted your first tree to be perfect."

Draco sighed. "Thank you."

She was still hung up on that? Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place...he hadn't been kidding when he said there were worse parts of his childhood than not having a Christmas tree. Way worse things. He didn't want to tell her. After her uncharacteristic reaction to what he'd told her that afternoon, he wasn't so sure her little heart could take everything else he'd been through.

And when Hermione stepped through her bedroom door and into the living room, Draco wasn't so sure his own heart would be able to take how beautiful she was at that moment.

...

Hi! As those of you who follow my story "May Be You" know, I'm punishing myself for not updating as quickly as I know I can. So I'm updating this story twice today, I already wrote over 3,000 words of "May Be You," and I will be writing one chapter for all of my other stories. So, if I'm on your alerts, please don't be too angry with all of the updates. :)

Please review if you've got a second! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione smiled and ducked her head under Draco's appraisal. "Do I...look okay?"

"Okay?" Draco breathed. "Hermione, you're stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Draco said, nodding. He held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"I'll see you two there," Harry said. "I got guard duty. The hospital hired the Order to guard the place."

Draco nodded and Hermione said goodbye, and then they apparated to St. Mungo's.

The two walked in together, arm in arm. The place was decorated beautifully, and it gave off a rather happy vibe for a place where the sick and injured spent their time. It was still as bright as ever in there, but the Walls were decorated with garland and tinsel. A sparkling Christmas tree stood at the centre of the waiting room. The two continued on, headed for the conference centre, where the party was taking place. The lights began to dim as they approached. The decorations were gorgeous. Hermione entered the room first to avoid the dangerous mistletoe hanging in the doorway. She may have agreed to go on a date with Draco, but she was most certainly not ready for kissing him yet.

Yet.

The party was rather slow, and the room was rather small. All of the volunteers were there, and the healers who had the day off, but a large portion of the other healer's were still working. Hospitals didn't really take a break.

The music was loud and slow. Hermione and Draco made their way through the room and to the refreshments table, going for drinks immediately.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave him a long look before she smiled. "Of course, Draco."

He led her to the dance floor and held her close. It felt nice. It felt right. Hermione's hands were soft and warm. The hand she had placed on his shoulder was light as a feather and tickled when it occasionally brushed his neck. They danced for several songs before Hermione complained of sore feet and they went off to the side, content to simply watch the other couples and individuals dance happily.

"Hermione, are you doing okay?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback. She looked across their table at him, trying to figure out what he meant by such a question.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," she replied, turning to continue watching the others dance.

"No, I mean..." Draco tried to arrange his thoughts. "Altogether. Not just right here, right now. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Hermione replied.

This was so frustrating! Draco obviously didn't want to bring up Ron if it was going to upset her, and he didn't want to let this go, because tonight was going so well and he wanted to ask her out again. But if it would make her feel uncomfortable...

"Are you comfortable with this...with us?"

"Us?"

He sighed. "Hermione, are you over-"

There was a sudden, high pitched scream, cutting off Draco's imperative and risky question. And just like that, the room erupted into screams of pure terror. Spells were flying and people were collapsing. The order rushed into the room from all directions as Draco covered Hermione beneath the table.

"Hello, Miss Granger," came a frighteningly familiar voice from somewhere in the room. "I know you're hear, and I know you can hear me. Why don't you come out and die easily for me? It will end your pain sooner rather than have me draw it out. What do you say? Pain or death?"

Hermione was shivering beneath Draco, who had a death grip on her. He instantly tried to apparate, but should have known better. Of course they would have put up and anti-apparition shield before attacking. The Death Eater's were far from stupid.

Draco knew he needed to get Hermione out of here. It was his job. Plus, he hadn't even kissed her yet! Despite how selfish that was, it most definitely spurred him on.

"Hermione, I'm going to try and sneak you out of here, okay?"

She whimpered in reply. "Okay."

He took a deep breath before helping her out from beneath the table.

"On the count of three, run," he said, grasping her hand tightly in one hand, his wand in the other. Despite Hermione's apparent fear, she had her wand out as well. She'd faced death before, and she'd do it again, it seemed.

"One..." Draco began counting, peering at all of the exits, trying to find the easiest escape. "Two..." He'd found the weakest link and was gauging the distance when Rodolphus Lestrange, the one who had spoken earlier, spotted them. "Three!" He yelled, clearing a path with his wand, setting the tables clear of people on fire around him as extra protection. He darted towards the door that had naive little Pansy guarding it so nervously. He easily pushed past her and into the hallway, still being followed by Rodolphus, who tripped over Pansy as Draco put up a shield behind him. It wasn't very strong, but it would allow the two of them a bit of a head start.

"Going somewhere, Draco?"

Draco stopped cold, feeling as though frigid ice-water was running down his spine.

"Father. I have to go."

"I got your reply to my letter," Lucius continued, once again stopping Draco in his tracks. "I confess this is not what I wanted to hear. You could have been so great, Draco. And if you had only cooperated, this wouldn't be going on right now."

Draco knew that by "this" he meant the attacks on the Order.

"Draco _is_ great."

Draco was shocked as Hermione pulled her hand from his and approached his father, wand pointed directly at his chest. "And you're just too stupid and egotistical too much of a follower to see it. It's not our problem that you're like that. Draco has done the right thing, so screw you!"

Lucius smirked, causing chills to run up and down Hermione's spine. He easily gripped her wrist. "I would love to have you screw me, Miss Granger. You are rather beautiful, and I understand what Draco sees in you. But I'm afraid that business comes first.

Both Lucius and Hermione screamed as Lucius's hand was suddenly severed from his wrist, falling from Hermione's own wrist to the floor. Draco grabbed the shocked Hermione by the arm and pulled her from his father, who was on his knees and trying desperately to repair his own hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Draco said, pulling her quickly along. Shock on Hermione's part was slowing them down a bit. "My father's a git, and a pervert. I'm so sorry."

Hermione nodded slightly, still trying to comprehend what had just gone on. He'd cut off his own father's hand...

When they escaped the building, they found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters. What they also found, though, was the ability to apparate. And they took advantage of it immediately.

...

Good! Got this done! Now I just have to write a chapter for 2 more stories and I'm allowed to read manga/fanfiction! ^^ But I think the punishment was worth it. I really need to update more often.

Please review if you've got a moment! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Draco apparated straight to their flat. Worried they might have been followed, Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and ran her inside the house. He tripped, managing to spin around so Hermione fell on top of him and his back crashed to the floor.

Hermione immediately got off of him and Draco sat up. Straight away he began to examine Hermione for an injuries. "Are you okay?" he asked her, looking for any bruises, taking a closer look at the wrist his father had taken a hold of.

"Yes."

The way she said it, the way she looked into his eyes, he knew she meant much more than her physical injuries. She was referring to the question he'd asked her earlier. He noticed she was blushing slightly.

"Draco," she said quietly. "You have taken such good care of me...that now, I really an doing okay."

For the second time that week, Draco found he couldn't be happier. Without a second thought Draco threw his arms around Hermione, pulling her close to him. And without a single thought at all, Draco brought his lips to hers.

He pulled back instantly, worried he'd done something wrong. But Hermione's reaction told him it was all okay-she kissed him back.

Draco had to pull away before he went to far. He'd been waiting too long for this.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

She was breathing heavily. Her eyes flickered to his and then away before she stood, trying to cover a tear in the dress she wore, near her hip. Her hair was falling from the style she'd had it in, and her nylons had a tear from the knee up. "I'm going to go on to change. Then we should head to Grimmauld Place and make sure everything is alright."

Draco nodded, still not quite able to find his tongue. Hermione probably still had it. Once the door shut, Draco shook his head. He got off of the floor and made his way to his own room to change. He got into a pair of jeans and an old Quidditch T-shirt and left his room, planning on making Hermione a cup of tea before they needed to leave.

As her tea was steeping, Draco heard a pop and a crash.

"Hermione!" It was Harry. "Draco!"

Draco left Hermione's tea on the table, rushing to the kitchen to find Harry climbing off of the coffee table.

He looked relieved. "Thank Merlin. Is Hermione here? Is she alright?"

Draco nodded. "She's perfectly fine, Harry. Just a little shaken up, I think. She's in her bedroom, changing. We were getting ready to go to Grimmauld Place."

Harry swallowed hard, nodding, breathing deeply. "Good plan, good plan. Right."

"Harry."

Harry glanced at Draco.

"Calm down."

"Right."

"Was anyone hurt?"

Harry dropped onto the couch. "Ron was knocked unconscious, but he'll be fine. Snape had a chunk of skin taken off of his arm and he's missing his left pinky, but he should be okay, too."

"And that's it? That's all of the injuries? What about the Death Eaters, are they gone?"

Harry nodded. "Once they realised that Hermione had escaped they left. But your uncle swore he would find and kill her."

Draco swore. "Why is he so dead-set on her?" he exclaimed.

"Because without her, he knows the Order will completely fall apart."

Draco couldn't accept that. Well, he'd just have to keep that from happening, wouldn't he?

...

The group returned from Grimmauld Place at 3 am. They'd come to several conclusions that night, several conclusions that did not make any of the Order members happy, not in the slightest.

The first was that Hermione could no longer be allowed out in public such as she was today. It was too much of a risk, and also jeopardised the lives of those around her.

The second matter they concluded was Hermione's living arrangements and availability-Hermione needed to leave the area, and quickly.

This was the debate that had taken up most of the rather long meeting. No one wanted to say goodbye to their note-taker and beloved friend, but they knew it was all for her safety. And it was only until they could eliminate the threat-Rodolphus. The man causing the most hardship for the Order.

Hermione would be moving, with Draco, Sirius and Ron, to an uninhabited island near Australia. Draco was an automatic yes. Ron, however, took quite a bit of deliberation. They wanted at least two people to go with her, and because the Order was so small, only two people could be spared. Harry wanted to go with all of his heart, but he had a large role in the Order and knew that he couldn't be spared. Ron was available. They could find no reason for him not to go, other than the fact that he had, at one time, been a danger to Hermione. But he hadn't hurt so much as a fly recently, and when he volunteered, they could find no legitimate reason to say no.

Sirius decided to come because he wanted to get out of Grimmauld Place. And with a bounty on his head, he knew he'd be safer there than with the Order, anyways.

So the group packed up their belongings. After one last Weasley-cooked dinner and tearful goodbyes, the four of them caught their midnight portkey, and awaited their destination.

...

I hope you enjoyed! I bet you didn't see that little twist coming, huh? ;) I throw in a lot of twists, don't I? Well, it keeps ya on your toes! ^^

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

Having good Holidays? I am! ^^ Here's chapter 11, finally. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

...

The portkey dropped the group off on a small stretch of land surrounded by water on all sides-also known as an island. A very much deserted island.

It was dark out, obviously night. It was very warm, despite the dark. A little ways up the shore, the group found a small hut. There were three rooms-one for Hermione, one for the boys, and the kitchen and living area.

Hermione was best-she retreated to her bedroom as soon as they arrived, Draco and Sirius having offered to lug her trunk up to the hut.

There was a set of bunk-beds and a hammock in the boys' room. Ron took the top bunk, Sirius took the hammock, and Draco took the bottom bunk, wanting to be alerted if Ron ever got up in the middle of the night.

Sirius groaned as he eased himself into the hammock. "I'm going to walk the perimeter of this island tomorrow. See what we've got to work with. See what we've got for entertainment. I'm not going to resort to talking to coconuts, no sir. There's got to be something on this Merlin-forsaken spit of land to ease how boring it's going to be here."

Draco snorted lightly, turning down his bed. "I'll think of something," Draco said. "Sitting by myself in silence while I was a Death Eater gave me lots of time to think up games."

"We'll see," Sirius replied, yawning. "I'm not playing "Pin the Avada Kedavra to the Poor, unsuspecting muggle citizen."

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing he probably should have been insulted. "Right," he responded before he left the room, favouring Hermione's company over that of the other two.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, peering through the leaves that separated her room from the kitchen and living area.

"Yes?" he heard. It was a tiny little whisper, one he had to strain to here, but one there nevertheless.

He pushed through the leaves and approached her bed, a mattress on the floor of the hut. He sat down beside it.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, leaning down so he could see her better.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't like this place."

Draco's lips twitched into a small smile as well. "Of course. Scoot over."

She obliged and Draco moved in beside her. She snuggled close to him and Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. He kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes.

He could get used to this.

...

The next morning, Hermione searched through the cupboards, finding them full of different things. She cooked the boys breakfast before they left, off to explore the island. She wanted to stay behind to clean up the hut and see what she could do about the front yard, asking them kindly to explain everything they found in great detail.

And they were off. Sirius whistled a familiar tune, one from a popular, year old, band called Cauldron, and Ron sulked, hands deep in his pockets, staring at the ground. Draco was mesmerised by the things he saw. The trees that made up the forest at the centre of the island consumed his vision. They towered over him, making him feel so small and unimportant in the world. He bet that if one could scale to such a height he'd be able to see all the way across the ocean.

He knew Hermione would like to see this. He wondered why she didn't want to come along. Normally she would have been eager to do some exploring, especially of a place she'd never seen before, not to mention heard of. She should have been itching to figure out everything she could about the place, so they could at least figure a location on a map.

But she'd stayed home for reasons all her own. Hermione worked hard to sweep and dust the place clean. The place was stocked with food, magicked so it would never perish, and ready for anybody to live in at any time, but it was filthy from top to bottom. This was her excuse to stay behind-the need to make the place more liveable.

That wasn't the reason she stayed behind. The reason, as she knew the guys probably guessed, was Ron. She didn't want to deal with him right now. For the first time in a very long time, Hermione was purely happy. She didn't want that spoiled. She wanted this newfound happiness to last as long as she could stretch it out. She knew that as long as Draco was around, she could be happy.

...

They'd been walking in silence, nothing but Sirius' whistling, until nearly halfway around the island. That was when Draco heard something.

"Sh!" he hissed, placing a hand against Sirius' shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear a thing," Sirius replied, trying to move ahead.

"I heard talking," Draco said, holding Sirius back. "Familiar talking. Stay here, I'm going ahead to see if it's true, what I hear..."

Sirius shrugged and dropped to the ground lazily, leaning against a tree. "Suit yourself."

Draco nodded and jogged quietly ahead, ducking inside the forest a ways, to give himself a little more cover. He crept forward, hunched over, hoping he was wrong, hoping he wouldn't be spotted and, as he got closer, hoping it was all a dream.

He hoped with all of his heart that it was a dream.

...

Fifty(imaginary)bucks to the follower who can relate something in this story to Chip Away the Stone! ^^

Merry Christmas! Please leave me a review, as a gift! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

...

What could be related to Chip Away the Stone? It was very small...Cauldron! I used a band named Cauldron in Chip Away the Stone. Yeah...

...

Draco stepped back quickly, hoping he hadn't been heard, hoping he hadn't been noticed. This wasn't happening. It was a dream. Just a dream. He blinked, trying to convince himself. Just a dream!

Even as someone spotted him and alerted the others while he stumbled backwards, even as he was shot at and he ran as quickly as he could, even as something whizzed past him and blood trickled down his side, he tried to force himself to believe that it was only a dream.

Only a dream.

He smashed into Sirius as he tripped out of a group of trees. Sirius swore and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" he exclaimed. "Are you bleeding?"

"Run!" Draco cried, and the three of them bolted.

"Malfoy, Hermione's the other way!" Ron shouted.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Draco spat. "Why the hell would I lead them to her? Think!"

They sped up as several Death Eaters caught up with them.

"We're gonna have to split up," Sirius said. "I'll go left, Draco, go right, Ron go straight until you can't go straight anymore and then choose a new direction!"

Draco and Ron nodded, and Sirius began counting down.

"Three...!"

The Death Eaters were getting closer. As Draco glanced over his shoulder, he could nearly make out the face of his Uncle Rodolphus as he sped towards the three of them, a malicious grin painted across his face. Draco knew it was the hunt that elated his Uncle.

"Two...!" Sirius gasped as they continued, legs and arms pumping. Sirius was ahead of them, Draco right behind him, off to his right. Ron was about four feet behind, but that didn't mean he wasn't booking it.

Rodolphus was raising his wand to eye level, peering down the tip as he aimed. He smirked and opened his mouth to utter a curse.

"One!" Draco screamed, and they all veered off in separate directions. Draco went right, Sirius veered left, and Ron ran straight on faster than he'd ever seen anyone run before. A tree right in line with where Draco's head had been a split second ago exploded into a billion tiny wood-chips. One whizzed past him and sliced through his cheek. Draco felt the blood pouring down his face, sticky and warm. He was tired and he ached and he stung in lots of places. But he wanted to get back to Hermione. They had to get her hidden. It was the only thing Draco cared about.

He didn't care that three Death Eaters were screaming curses, flying straight in his direction. He didn't care that he was pretty sure that most recent spell had broken his arm, or that he may or may not have been missing a few bones in his right foot. He minded a little bit when some of his hair was hacked off on the left side, but got over it when he saw they were nearing the beach.

It was time to fight back. Spinning around, ignoring all of his pain, he, one right after the other, stupefied the stunned Death Eaters. They hadn't expected him to fight back.

Then he turned around and bolted for the hut.

"Hermione!" he cried, pushing into the hut.

She looked up from the bed where she'd been lying, simply staring at the ceiling. She jumped up to her feet, shocked by the state Draco was in.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"We gotta hide!" he shrieked, his voice squeaking, like he was back in his third year.

"From what?" she cried, stumbling as Draco took her by the hand and pulled her from the house.

"Death Eaters!" Draco panted.

Sirius caught up with them in the next moment, knocking out a Death Eater that spun around the corner. They darted down the the shore and down into a crevice in the cliffs that Draco had found earlier while they were exploring.

"I don't understand," Hermione breathed quietly. "What's happening? Death Eaters? I thought this island was uninhibited!"

"Sh!" He clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "You've got to be quiet, okay? Do you want to die?"

She shook her head, her eyes fearful. After a few moments, Draco removed his hand from her face. He'd left a smear of dirt and blood on her cheek. He looked down and saw blood dripping into his lap from various locations. Hermione, gazing sadly at his face, reached up to wipe blood from his face. She was crying, he noticed. Draco wiped away a tear, leaving a smear of mud. He sighed shudderingly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He nodded. "How about you?"

She smiled. "Fine." Then she paused. "Where's Ron?"

Draco swore. "I'll have to go back for him."

"BACK for him? Where'd you leave him?"

"No where," Draco said, moving to get up. "We split up. He should have been here the same time as us." As Draco used his arm to push himself up, he choked down a scream and fell back.

"Draco!" Hermione turned around and helped him up into a more comfortable position. "What's going on?"

"I think my arm is broken," he said, wincing.

"Crap," Hermione said.

"It's okay, I'll just go," Sirius said, moving to stand.

Hermione shoved him down. "Are you kidding me? Did you even notice you're missing an EYE?"

He grimaced at the thought. Hermione could see a whole new shudder of pain swim through him.

She sighed. "Crap," she said again. "That's it." She stood. "I'm going to go get Ron."

Draco's hand clenched around her wrist. "No. You can't."

Hermione ripped her arm away. "I'll be fine. I'm going to go and get him. Just stay here until I get back."

Hermione ignored their calls and kicked back their hands as she climbed out of the crevice in the rocks, headed in the general direction of where she'd seen Draco return from.

...

Yo. I'm on this weird writing rock n' roll, so I think I'll be updating several of my stories tonight. Cross your fingers!

But I do have to study for this grammar test... Though I write with generally good grammar, I'm awful at naming everything. What the frack is an adverb clause, dagnammit? Gag me...

Anyways, you'll probably see me later. Maybe. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Anonymous reviewer SometimesHelpful-you were very helpful! I'm pretty sure that was the best explanation I've gotten from anyone I've asked. ;) And I'm pretty sure I passed the test.

So I recently downloaded the City of Soundsville, and it's a wonderful soundtrack to write to, so I'll just be writing until the powerpuff girls start in an hour. (I watch it whenever it's on. ^^) So...yeah! Enjoy!

...

Hermione didn't know where she was going or what she might be getting herself into. She didn't know what was keeping her going. After what Ron had put her through, didn't he deserve this? She should just leave him.

Hermione's legs suddenly froze. Though she was filled with urgency, she suddenly couldn't bring herself to move. Everything Ron had ever done to he suddenly crossed her mind. But all of the kind things he'd ever done came flashing, too. And while the bad definitely outweighed the good, she was reminded of the awful feeling of pain. Hadn't she and everyone else said no one deserved to be treated or hurt in that way? That meant Ron, too. So he didn't deserve it. No one did.

Hermione took a deep breath and ran off once again, pulling up all of her energy, determined to save her abusive ex-boyfriend.

She soon found a trail of blood she was able to follow. It was gruesome and made her gag, but she had to get there somehow. She ran along the side of the island, along a rocky ledge. It was beautiful and she wanted to study it further, but now was really not the time.

Before long Hermione could hear voiced. Evil, familiar, horrible voices. And awful, terrified yelps.

"I'm coming, Ron," Hermione muttered, lowering her head and pumping her arms for a greater speed.

She slowed once she neared the voices even further. She tried to squelch her laboured breathing and be as quiet as possible. She got onto her hands and knees, creeping gently forward to peer through a group of trees and bushes. There was Ron, at the centre of a group of abusive Death Eaters. He was bleeding but, thankfully, alive.

Hermione winced at a kick to his face while she contemplated a plan.

...

Draco was attempting to heal Sirius before his own arm, but it was becoming difficult. He had no idea how to fix such an injury. Sirius was becoming delirious from blood loss. The blood was pouring mainly from the gaping hole where his eyes had previously dwelled, as Draco had managed to heal the minor scrapes on the rest of his body.

One thing that was a remora in the direction of his thoughts was Hermione. He swore out loud. Why would she even think of going after Weasley? If she was killed, he would never forgive himself. Or Ron, for that matter.

He tried another spell, but it only managed to slow the bleeding. He could tell this was a cursed injury. Sirius's eye wasn't coming back. One last spell managed to stop the bleeding completely, so he turned to himself. He was able to reset his bones, which was the most painful thing he'd ever done. He screamed. Sirius didn't wake up. He screamed once again when he reset the bones in his leg. Then he transfigured some twigs into a sort of brace and set his arm and leg. He turned to his bleeding, trying to staunch it wherever he felt pain or stickiness. He sighed, exhausted, once he'd finished and slouched against the back of the crevice, praying there weren't any creepy crawlies that could fall into his lap or down his shirt.

He turned his prayers on Hermione after a while. He hoped to God, to Merlin, to Salazar, even Godric that she would come back to him safe and sound.

...

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. If she didn't act soon, Ron was going to die. She couldn't very well have that, now, could she?

Sighing and gathering all her might, Hermione aimed her wand just across the clearing and created a crashing, thrashing commotion. To them, it would seem like maybe Draco or Sirius had come back for Ron. They all ran off after the noise. And since Ron was beat nearly to death and tied to a tree, they didn't even leave him guarded. Hermione grinned. It was too easy.

Knowing he probably didn't have much time, she jumped out from her hiding spot and rushed to Ron. She knelt beside him and tried to keep his focus on her. She couldn't have him slipping off.

"Keep your eyes on me, Ronald," she mumbled as she worked at his ties with her wand. "Just keep focused on my face. And if you can't see, then focus on my voice. You have to stay awake, Ronald."

"You..." his voice was hoarse. He trailed off. "You came for me..."

Hermione stopped to glance at his face quickly before she stood and conjured a floating cot. "No one deserves to be treated like this," she finally replied, levitating him onto the cot. "Now, we need to get out of here."

As she was about to escape, Hermione heard a horrible laughter. It sent a chill down her spine. It made her shiver and cringe, all at once. More than anything, it made her want to curl into a ball and cry. She wanted her parents there. She wanted Draco. She couldn't do this by herself.

"I don't think so," said Rodolphus. "You're not getting away that easily."

Hermione swallowed hard, her knees trembling. Then she raised her wand. She would get out of this. Because no one deserved to be hurt.

...

So...I'm back! Hopefully. I had an awful case of writers block and hadn't written a thing in weeks. But now I'm back, and hopefully that awful disease will be gone for good! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! ^^ I haven't been keeping up very well, have I? I blame the internet.

Well, I'm starting this in study hall, so who knows when I'll finish...but here's chapter 14!

...

"You're not getting away that easily."

Hermione began to hyperventilate.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, let me go."

Rodolphus sneered and laughed once, a low, deep, smug sound. A slight "Heh," in the back of his throat.

"I don't think so." Then he launched himself forward, wand aimed at Hermione. Moving quickly, she managed to shield herself. But it seemed that was all she was capable of doing. She couldn't think of any spells of hexes or even curses that could be used to do anything other than protect herself.

"'Mione..." Ron mumbled from the cot. He sounded as though there was cotton in his mouth. He was slipping away.

She didn't dare turn to Ron. She was already cut and bruised and bleeding and broken. But she listened closely.

"Come on, little girl," said Rodolphus. "Why don't you hurt me? Come on, I want to see what the famous Hermione Granger is capable of."

She blocked another curse and he laughed shortly again.

"I knew it. You're far too weak. Don't I deserve it? Don't I deserve to be killed for what I've done to Draco and Sirius? To the Weasley?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and continued blocking spells. One whizzed past her shield and struck her through the rib cage. She cried out and fell to her knees. She hissed, trying to stay in an upright position. She aimed her wand again, prepared to block. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this, and she wasn't sure when the other Death Eaters would come back, but by now, she was sure she would die.

She wasn't going to give up until she was positive, though. Perhaps if she kept on, Ron would miraculously escape. She hoped so. Despite what they'd been through, she couldn't lie and say she didn't love him. Because they HAD been through so much.

Ron was still mumbling her name. "Hermione!"

That was loud. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Stupefy!"

"What?"

"Stupefy!" He cried. "It won't hurt him! Just like you said, he doesn't deserve pain and he's probably not even worth it. Stupefy!"

Rodolphus laughed. "That's funny, little boy. This girl is far too weak to hurt me. She won't do it."

"Stupefy!"

Rodolphus flew backwards, landing in a pile of twigs and bushes.

Hermione, still on her knees, whimpered as she tried to crawl over to Ron. She took his hand.

He was crying. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I...I don't know what's wrong with me but...Hermione, I never meant...I love you..."

"You're being so nice..." Hermione mumbled. "What's happening?"

"Hermione..." Ron was struggling to breathe. "Hermione, I think Rodolphus dead."

She turned her head and clasped her free hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. A branch was protruding through his chest. He was dead.

"Hermione, it wasn't me."

"Of course it wasn't you, Ronald," Hermione mumbled, trying not to cry as she attempted to stand. "I did it."

"No," Ron said, using the last of his strength to help Hermione to her feet. He lay on the cot, staring up at her. "I mean hurting you. It wasn't me."

Hermione looked away. She didn't understand and she didn't want to think about it, so she began walking, his cot levitating behind her.

"I'm serious!" he said in such a strong voice it shocked her.

She pressed her hand over the gaping wound over her ribs. "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head rapidly.

"Hermione, before last year, have I ever one hurt you? Physically, I mean?"

She thought about it before shaking her head. "No."

"Of course I hadn't. And I never meant to! It was...it was Rodolphus."

"How do you reckon that?" Hermione asked, her breathing becoming laboured.

"I've had this...this weight on my chest up until just a few minutes ago," Ron mused, staring up at the canopy of trees above them. "And once Rodolphus was dead, it was gone. I didn't feel aggressive or angry. I felt like I did before seventh year."

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't even make sense. How...? I don't understand..."

Breathing was hard. The pain was going away. She was tired. Was she getting closer to the ground, or was the ground getting closer to her? She was about to find out.

"Hermione!..."

...

Hermione woke up warm and with a dull throbbing in her side. She touched where it hurt and found her torso and shoulder was wrapped in bandages beneath her night clothes. Her hair smelled clean and flowery, and her mosquito bite itches were gone. She was comfortable.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in her old room at Number 12. She say up quickly, bringing her hand to her head to stop the sudden spinning.

Soft hands brought her back down. "Be careful, there."

She shook her head lightly before focusing on the face near her own.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, grinning. She jumped forward, pressing her lips to his. He, shocked, stepped backwards, bringing his hand to his mouth.

Hermione blushed and did the same thing. "Er..."

He smiled, though, and returned the gesture. Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "Erm...what are we doing back here?"

Draco say down beside her in bed. Hermione brought her head to rest on Draco's shoulder, the one not connected to a broken arm in a sling.

"Weasley managed to crawl the entire way back to the hut with three broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg, not to mention all of that blood loss. He said you'd killed my uncle and had passed out half-way back to the place, so I made myself crutches out of a set of tree branches and managed to levitate you on Ron's cot back to camp."

Hermione pressed herself closer to Draco in a hug. He absently tightened his arm around her as he continued. "By that time, the other Death Eater's were beginning to catch up with us. But while I had gone after you, Sirius had woken up and sent a patronus to the Order, and Harry apparated over with a portkey. We got back here yesterday, just before the Death Eaters showed up."

"Wow..." Hermione mumbled. Then she sat. Her head spun again, and Draco pulled her back against him.

"Quit moving so much. You'll hurt yourself."

"I got here yesterday? What time is it?"

"Around six pm," Draco replied. "You've been out for a while."

"And...how are Sirius and Ron? Is Ron okay? Did Sirius get his eye back?"

Draco shook his head. "Sirius will never get his eye back. But he says the eyepatch will be nice for picking up girls."

Hermione laughed weakly. "And...Ron?"

Draco sighed. "He's not doing so well, 'Mione."

Hermione's heart sank. "I want to go and see him."

Draco shook his head. "You need to stay here and rest. That spell went clean through your stomach and out your back."

She shook her head as well. "No. I want to go see him."

Draco sighed. "Alright, but you've got to go in a wheel chair."

Hermione nodded and Draco helped her from bed with his good arm. It appeared that his leg was already healed, though he was limping a little. Once Hermione was in the chair, the spinning in her head died down and Draco began pushing her down the hallway.

When they entered Ron's room, a hand flew over Hermione's mouth. He looked awful, all bruised and swollen. Something like what she looked like back when they were together. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at his bedside, holding his hand. Ginny was sitting in the background with Harry and the twins.

Mrs. Weasley stood. "Let's give these two their privacy," she said, ushering everyone out of the room.

Draco wheeled Hermione up next to Ron's bed before he ambled out silently, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione took a deep breath. Her eyes were welling up with tears as he realised how awful he really looked. "Hi, Ron," she said shakily.

A battered hand reached out and brushed her cheek. His split lip smiled. "Don't cry, 'Mione. You're not dying."

Her heart broke. "You're not dying, either! You're not! Do you hear me?"

Breathing was hard with her tears and her injuries. Ron continued to stroke her cheek. "Don't stress yourself, 'Mione. You've got to get better."

Hermione wrapped her own bandaged hand around his. "I don't want you to die."

"Ah, life won't be so bad without me," Ron said. But he was crying, too. "Maybe your nightmares will stop."

She frowned and shook her head. "Ron, stop it."

"You'll be much better off with me gone. Everyone says so."

"They didn't mean it like this!" she cried. "They meant-they meant-oh, you know what they meant!"

"No one deserves to be hit," Ron said, rolling his head so he was staring up at the ceiling. "So the ones who hit others don't deserve anyone. It's best this way."

Hermione dropped her head down onto his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. Hermione cried into his chest for Merlin knows how long. He was crying, too, as she told him she still loved him, it wasn't him, it was Rodolphus. Just like he said. She believed him. She believed him!

"But I still let him make me hit you," Ron said. "I was weak. If I really tried, I could have prevented it. I love you."

Hermione let out a sob. "It wasn't your fault. I love you, too."

And there they sat, until Ron was no longer moving.

...

I'm thinking only a couple more chapters after this one.

Wow. This was very packed with things happening.

Oh, well!

I honestly hadn't planned on killing Ron until it happened. And I don't know how exactly Rodolphus was controlling Ron. That's all up to you, I suppose. I'll probably explain in the next few chapters.

Anyways, feedback? Much obliged. :)


	15. Finale

The funeral came and went. Hermione was at the apartment she shared with Draco and Harry, glad to be home. She was curled up in a recliner, her eyes stinging and her head throbbing after crying a considerable amount that afternoon.

She heard a creak and glanced up from her coffee mug to the door, watching Draco as he entered cautiously.

Hermione sniffed and swiped her sleeve across her face. "Oh, hello, Draco. Where's Harry?"

Draco slid into the recliner behind Hermione, cradling her against him. Hermione rested her aching head against his chest and allowed him to gently stroke her hair.

"He's still at the Chuddley Cannons home pitch," Draco said. "I think he's trying to look for the ashes again. He's gone mad."

Hermione knew it was supposed to be a joke, but she couldn't laugh. She sniffled again.

"Hey," Draco said. "You doing okay?"

She nodded, but couldn't help begin sobbing once again. "I'm gonna miss him."

Draco hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I know. Strangely enough, so will I."

She turned her head slightly. "You will?"

"Of course. But he's been so unhappy lately, don't you think that it's better for him to be happy again?"

"You sure he's happy?"

Draco smiled. "Positive. He's doing just fine."

Hermione found herself able to smile. "Good."

...

Hermione rolled over with a yawn. Her arm stretched out and she felt something strong and warm come in contact with her skin. She smiled.

"Draco?"

He pulled her close to him, refusing to let her go. She laughed and squealed, attempting to break free.

"Come on! It's his birthday today!"

Draco yawned and released his wife, sitting up. "Is it really? We going to the Quidditch pitch?"

Hermione nodded and sat up as well. She threw off the covers and wandered to her sons bedroom. He was just four years old and had curly blonde hair that made him look just like an angel. Especially with his pretty, pale baby skin.

"Wake up, sweetie," she whispered, brushing aside a few curls. "Ron, it's time to get up... We need to go celebrate your uncle Ron's birthday."

Ron rolled over and opened his eyes, smiling up at his mom. He allowed himself to be carried to the kitchen and set in his chair.

Hermione looked around. Draco was making coffee, but left the pot to go and coo at Ron, her beautiful son.

She really was doing okay. And while she, of course, still missed Ron, she knew she's be just fine.

…

It's over! Finally. That took forever. I hope you liked it. ^^ I'm really not sure how I felt with the both of these, Face Down and Are You Doing Okay?. Really not sure how much I liked them. But maybe you did! ^^

Anyways, goodbye! And don't forget to maybe check out my other stories! ^^


End file.
